A member of the pack, part of the family
by Codemeister
Summary: King is lonely, even with living with the Wolves. He longs for the feeling of being a part of a family. Whilst Lucretia is away with the cubs, Miles makes King's status as a member of the pack official. GAY!FURRY!CITRUS! Don't like, don't read. Miles the Wolf/King


Hey there fellow internet Ladies and Gentlemen! This is my second story ever here on this site, and as is the case with pretty much every other fan fiction, I am writing this solely for the entertainment of the reader. I do not own Housepets! Enjoy!

Part of the pack, Member of the family

King lay idle in his room in the Wolves' house, contemplating his newfound relationships with the

neighborhood pets, "It's weird, they all seem to be almost like family. At least the friendlier ones…" The

corgi whispered into the empty air of his room and closed his eyes, thinking over all of the pets he had met

in his time as a dog and how his perception had changed in that time, "I wish I was part of that family."

With a small grunt, King rolled off of his oversized bed and planted his stubby feet on the ground, "It's

already 8:30. I wonder if Lucretia made dinner yet." The little dog jumped to turn the knob on his door and

left from his room into the Wolves' living room, looking around for the family that gave him a place to live,

but he saw neither hide nor hair of them. "Hey! Anybody home? Did I miss something here?" King began to

search through the house, repeating his message. It was not until he had reached the kitchen did he get a

reply from anybody, and that "Anybody" was Miles, "Oh, there you are King, I thought you where out with that friend of yours, Fox was it?" The wolf turned to face King, "What do you want for dinner, beef or pork?" he asked. "Err… how about the beef?" King responded, taking a seat in his specially made chair a the table, "And I assume you want that cooked?" Miles asked as he placed strips of the meat into a pan, eliciting a nod of approval from King as the smell of fried beef filled the house.

After a short time, Miles came to the table as well, placing two plates of fried meat on the table before sitting down across from King, "Come on, eat! It's good." The wolf said, picking up a strip of meat with his paw and dropping it into his upturned muzzle. King tore his serving of meat into smaller, easier to eat pieces. For a few silent moments, the two canines ate, barely acknowledging each other until the corgi broke the silence, "Say Miles, where are Lucretia and the pups? Usually if anyone goes out, it's either you or your brother." Miles looked up from his nearly empty plate, "Oh that's right, they're not here…" his voice was nonchalant, "They've left off to see Lucretia's newborn niece, so they won't be back for a couple of days." King's ears perked up at this, "I see…" the collected both of the plate and approached the sink. Miles chuckled and took the plates from king, setting them on the counter, "Come King, let's watch some television. It's been a long time since I've enjoyed some time with you." King blushed a pink hue through his fur and followed the wolf as he entered the living room.

Both of the males sat on the sofa, watching a**_ Star Trek; The Next Generation_** DVD, enjoying the inevitable scene in which one of the red-shirts dies. King was distracted though, his ears down and his eyes distant, "Are you alright, King?" Miles finally said, waking King from his trance, "I… Err… Umm… No." the dog replied with a shaky voice, "I just feel really out of place. All of the other pets seem to act like one big family, and you, Lucretia, and the cubs actually are a family." King continued to speak and what he said greatly disturbed Miles, "But I don't feel like that… It just feels like on the outside of all of this family feelings" The wolf's face was stern, "King! What do you mean, not feeling like part of our family! You've been living with us for well over two years and we all treat you like one of our own. We've been doing everything in our power to make you feel like one of us. As far as anyone is concerned, you are member of our family, a part of our pack! What more can we do?" Miles had genuine concern and sadness in his voice as he looked down at the corgi. King thought for a moment, mulling over what he had been told, then an idea came to him, "Is there a way to make me an official part of your pack?" The wolf looked shocked and chewed his lower lip, "There are two ways to be added to a pack. One through birth-rights, the other through an ancient, spiritual ritual." he sighed, "But I don't know if you'd be willing to go through with the ritual, I-" the smaller canine's face was resolute and his voice was adamant, "Yes. Whatever it is, yes." King interjected.

_Miles led King out into a clearing in the woods, surrounded by the chirp of cicadas, drenched in the light of the full moon, "Alright King, are you sure? There is no turning back once we start." King nodded in confirmation. The wolf sighed, then puffed out his chest, "King. It has become clear that that you are a member of my pack. Without a doubt, I whole-heartedly believe that you must officially be initiated." The corgi stood bravely, "Yes." his voice so strong for his small frame. Miles continued, "Then we shall begin." Miles knelt down and pushed King into a sitting position, "In the name of the full moon, let the ceremony begin." before King could react, Miles thrust him into a deep kiss and pushed the dog onto his back. The wolf broke the kiss to the sound of King gasping as he began to kiss and nibble at the corgi's neck, eliciting loud moans from the small dog. Miles began to go lower, briefly stopping to nibble each of King's nipples before licking his way down the corgi's tummy and finally stopping at his swollen sheath. The larger canine gave the sheath a hard squeeze, causing King to grunt out loud and his bright red cock to emerge fully from its covering, knot and all. Miles gingerly lapped at the tip, drinking up the juices leaking from it with a happy smile. After very much licking, Miles decided to move down, bathing the small dog's ball for a moment, then thoroughly licked King's tail hole, lubing him up and, to an extent, loosening up the tense ring of muscle. At last, Miles leaned back for a minute, revealing his large, glistening wolf prick to the cool night air, "King, for you to truly become my kin, you must take my seed. Are you ready?" Miles asked sternly, King nodded, and Miles gently prodded at King's entrance. The corgi's eyes were screwed shut and his teeth were clenched as Miles pushed a few inches of his length inside. King was crying out in pleasure-drowned pain as Miles finally came to have his knot at his hole and began to thrust. Faster and faster Miles thrust, making lewd, slick, arousing noises, until the wolf buried his knot deep inside of king, triggering both of their orgasms. Both canines let loose a full howl of ecstasy as they each let loose their loads, the fruit of orgasmic bliss. It took all of Miles' strength not to collapse and crush his new pack member, panting he said, "Congratulations King. You are now part of our pack, a member of our family." with that, the wolf finally collapsed on his side, bringing the contently dozing King with him, "Goodnight, Miles…" where his last word before he joined his new kin in deep, joyful sleep._

_So that was that! What did you think, guys? I think I did well, but I would love some reviews! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
